


Energy Efficient

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, House Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Sciezka is sure Jean is a typical, lazy man.  She’s not exactly wrong, but she’s definitely in for a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Lazy
> 
> Can you tell from this that I’ve been married a while? XD

Wiping sweat from her eyes, Sciezka cried out, “Jean!?  Could you bring me the scrub brush please!?”  She could’ve sworn she heard him sigh, but the sound of his bare feet padding into the utility room and back to her in the kitchen let him know that he’d at least listened to what she’d said.

“Need anything else while I’m up?” he asked, scratching his head.  It seemed he was still in his pajamas and hadn’t even combed his hair- and it was well after noon…

“I don’t think so.  Maybe a clean rag to wipe my face on?”  He grabbed a clean cloth from the top of the laundry piled on the kitchen table, ready to be put away.  After handing it to her, he kissed the top of her head and went back to listen to the baseball game on the radio, this time sprawling out on the couch with his feet hanging off the arm.

She grumbled to herself about his laziness, then shook her head and decided to not waste time thinking about something she wasn’t going to do anything about.  He only got one off day every two weeks from the Havoc General Store, and she certainly wasn’t going to make him spend it doing housework with her.  And really, if she’d done the floors when they first got dirty, she wouldn’t be down here scrubbing now.  Turns out they’d both been a little lazy lately.

After she’d finished the floors and put the laundry away, she was about to start on the dishes when he heard him groaning

“When are we gonna eat?”

She stared at the sink full of dirty plates and bowls and closed her eyes in exasperation.  “I have to empty the sink so I can get the pasta pot over to fill it.  After that I can start cooking.”

“How long’s that gonna take?  My stomach’s gonna eat itself!”

 _“And I want to spend the rest of my life with this guy?”_ she thought to herself.  _“It’s like I’m taking care of a child already!”_

“Probably an hour at most.  If you help me with the dishes it won’t even take that long.”  She hoped that would encourage him to at least dry the dishes.  After all, they’d be able to eat faster if he did, and that should be his goal right?

“Nah, I think I’m gonna go lay down until it’s ready.  Wake me up when it’s on the table, babe!”  And with that, he went back to their bedroom and shut the door.

Sciezka was floored and angry, but it gave her the momentum to wash, dry and put the dishes away, stop and take a break, and _then_ begin dinner.  After all, if he wasn’t in a rush to help her clean up, she wasn’t in a rush to feed him.

In the end, it took her two hours before it was time to eat, and Jean crowed his appreciation over all her hard work with the chores and the meal.  Soon, Sciezka had forgotten all about his lackadaisical attitude, and after dinner, he threw some clothes on and they went for a nice walk down to main street for a root beer float.  “My treat for cleaning up after a slob like me,” he said as he squeezed her hand.

They caught a ride back from their neighbor down the street, the kid behind the wheel just old enough to legally drive.  Jean walked straight to the bathroom and started filling the tub while Sciezka did a quick straightening up of the living room.

Jean came up behind her and tugged a pillow out of her hands.  “Enough’s enough.  Go get in the tub, I’ll finish the rest.”

She didn’t have to be told twice and she winked at him as she left a trail of clothes down the hallway.  His deep chuckle was all she needed to hear to know he wasn’t upset at her cheeky behavior.

She enjoyed a glorious soak until the water began to cool, and she got out, wrapping her favorite towel around her.  She made her way into the bedroom to find candles flickering all around the room.  The bed was perfectly made and a bottle of wine sat sweating on Jeans nightstand, along with two glasses.

“I’m sorry I was such a slug today,” he murmured as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.  “But see, I was saving up my energy…”

“Saving up energy?” she asked as he began to kiss her neck.

“Mm-hmm.  Saving it just for tonight.  For right now.”

He took her towel away and she became aware of his own nakedness.  There was a very insistent part of his body pressing desperately into her bottom and she began to laugh.

“And here I thought you were just being a lazy jerk.”  She turned in her grip and planted her lips on his, dragging him backward to the bed where she intended to find out how much energy he’d saved up.


End file.
